escuela seijo ataque, magia y hierberia
by malejiita
Summary: ese lugar es magico, alli les enseñan a los estudiantes a manejar 3 categorias y si este lugar no existiera el equilibrio del mundo terminaria y se destruiria, el destino del mundo quedara en las manos de 7 personas, el peligro cada dia se acerca mas...
1. mini prologo

Hola aquí les traigo una historia nueva…

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Sueños_

Resumen: me soñé con ese lugar desde el día de la prueba, y les puedo asegurar que fue lo mas extraño y grandioso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida…

**Escuela Seijo…ataque, magia y hierberia**

Tokio-Japon

Era una mañana soleada, nuestra protagonista Sakura Kinomoto, estaba profundamente dormida…

_Me encontraba en un colegio o eso creo, era un lugar hermoso, tenía un camino de rocas y alrededor flores de diferentes colores y especies, desde donde estaba se podía admirar unos enormes edificios, parecían dormitorios, que como lo sé, porque estaban todas las ventanas abiertas y se veían camas y armarios de ropa, voltee y mire una piscina con trampolines, seguí y vi salones extraños estaban divididos por 3 grupos, el primer grupo eran como 20 salones así: era en forma de triangulo amarillo, la puerta era triangular zapote, era un lugar completamente vacío y tenía un titulo que decía magia , en otro grupo como de 15 salones eran color rojo en forma de circulo tenía también un letrero que decía ataque, puerta rosada circular, y otro grupo de salones como 30, eran en forma de rectangular exagerado, color verde, puerta verde opaco, tenía un letrero que decía hierberia, pero sentía que pronto conocería este lugar…_

Tin-Tin-Tin-sonaba el despertador

-aj, que pereza no desactive el despertador- dije hablando sola, en realidad tenia tanto sueño que se me olvido, es primer día de vacaciones, perdón no me he presentado mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años, soy sangre acd- (por si acaso lo invente) que significa que soy demasiado fuerte más que una persona normal, es decir, me podrían poner 5 de los mejores peleadores y los derrotaría con 3 puños, mi madre ha sabido beneficiarme de eso y me enseño a pelear karate por si algo pasa, vivo con mi madre Nadeshiko Amamiya dueña del clan Amamiya es el clan más importante y poderoso de todo Japón y corporaciones Amamiya que tiene TODA clase de negocios y créanme que estoy hablando de TODA, mi padre murió cuando tenía 3 años…bueno hablando de otra cosa mi madre cree que debería tomar la responsabilidad del clan y la corporación cuando cumpla los 18 años, así que este verano me enviara a un internado, se llama Seijo, pero primero unos señores tienen que hacerme una prueba a algo así

-toc-toc- golpeaban la puerta "pero quien podrá ser a las 5 am"

-adelante- dije, paso mi madre vistiendo un vestido morado de manga sisa, hasta las rodillas con bordes blancos

-Sakura, hija estos son los señores de la prueba, de la escuela Seijo- dijo mi madre, me sentí como decirlo avergonzada, ¡estaba en pijama por favor eran las 5 am y mi madre ya se avía levantado, bañado y arreglado, quien es su santo juicio ha hecho todo eso un día de vacaciones a las 5 de la mañana! saben e aclarado mis sospechas mi madre no es humana

-estas equivocada Sakura si soy humana- se me olvido decirles mi madre lee pensamientos, genial no ¿?

-no se preocupe señora será rápido, señorita Kinomoto siéntese por favor- hice lo que él me dijo me senté encima de mi cama

-tsunami, trae los termómetros- ¿los que? Me iban a poner termómetros, eso era todo, ¿querían ver si tenía fiebre o qué?

Y así los trajeron, el que los trajo el tal Tsunami era un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo

-muy bien señorita, abra la boca- y así lo hice me introdujeron uno misteriosamente no eran como los termómetros normales, en vez de la rayita roja era una verde, y al final en la punta tenía un rectángulo

-tic-sonó el termómetro quiere decir que ya me lo podían quitar el señor lo hizo y dijo- hierberia 100%- casi me da un infarto dijo hierberia como en mi sueño…el señor me coloco otro este era diferente, tenía la rayita roja, y al final un circulo-ataque 100%,también-el señor me había quitado el termómetro, me puso el otro la rayita era amarilla, y en la punta la figura de un triangulo- Tin -sonó el termómetro el señor me lo quito y puso cara de asombro- magia 100%, imposible- lo que era imposible es que el haya dicho los letreros de mi sueño eso si es imposible

-muy bien señorita ha pasado la prueba, si me disculpa necesito hablar con su madre- dijo retirándose, pero que extraño

N/a: hola espero que les allá gustado mi mini prologo subiré el otro capítulo lo más rápido que puede se despide maleja…


	2. las pruebas

Hola aquí les traigo el 1 capitulo oficial, ya que el otro era un mini prologo…

Aclaración:

Todos tienen 15 años

Eriol no es Clow, en esta historia

Kero no es guardián, si no una persona…Los guardianes de Sakura son Yue y Yukito, que son gemelos.

**Escuela Seijo…ataque, magia y hierberia**

**I capitulo**

**Las pruebas**

Nadeshiko:

-señora, su hija es una de los elegidos, específicamente la del balance, la más importante- dijo el señor de la escuela Seijo

-¿que?- dije yo la verdad no me esperaba eso, mi hija no es ninguna elegida ni siquiera cuando estaba en la primaria la elegían para nada

-es la elegida por el mago Clow, para luchar contra el ser más poderoso del mal: nosferatu, es una creatura que posee demasiado poder, por eso necesito un favor reciba a los guardianes de su hija Yue y Yukito- que ok, no sabía que decir ¡mi hija podría morir! Y que es eso de una lucha…

-pero, ¿porque?- dije

-todo a su tiempo- dijo el señor - recíbalos es por el bien de su hija, ¡a! y como su hija no tiene experiencia para la magia le encargo una misión- dije entregándome un libro- en menos de una semana necesito que ella domine por lo menos 4 cartas, la espero en una semana a las 6 am en la estación de tren 21, con maleta ya que es un internado-y sin más desapareció… pero que pasa aquí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hong Kong- China

El sol daba la bienvenida atreves de la ventana y yo hace 5 horas estoy despierto, que por que, por que "supuestamente" me iban a hacer una prueba, son las 9 de la mañana y no aparecen, y que tal si al final no me aceptan y que tal si se arrepintieron, ¡no! esto me está comiendo vivo T.T

Toc-toc-sonaba la puerta "por fin"

-adelante- dije la verdad no me esperaba ver a tsunami, en realidad es un buen amigo mío, lo iba a saludar, cuando veo que viene con otro señor "claro, el es el hijo del director de la escuela Seijo"

-buenos días, señorito Li- dijo tsunami con una sonrisa burlona, aj el sabe que no me gusta que digan señorito -perdón la demora, teníamos que charlar unos momentos con una de los elegidos- que, ¿Que elegidos?

-disculpe, ¿Qué elegidos?- dije yo

-todo a su tiempo- dijo el, genial, a todos les encanta dejarme con una duda- hijo, los termómetros- que, oí bien, a eso era, para medir la capacidad de ataque, magia y hierberia, interesante

-muy bien señor Li esto será rápido- dijo y así introdujo en mi boca, uno de ellos, era el de… magia creo "elegidos" -100% magia- si tenía razón, ahora otro… hierberia- 20% hierberia –tenia razón y que triste tengo poquito en hierberia T.T ahora otro… ataque- 100%, excelente señor Li, lo espero en una semana a las 6 am en la estación de tren 21, recuerde es un internado- y sin más se fue "elegidos"

Perdón con tanta confusión se me olvido presentarme:

Mi nombre: Syaoran Li

Edad: 15 años

Situación sentimental: felizmente soltero, no me mal interpreten solo me gusta estar soltero…

Padres: Hien Li y Yelan Li

Datos sobre mí: mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita las croquetas, soy excelente cocinero y soy heredero del clan Li… el segundo clan más poderoso, el primero él un clan de Japón… clan amamaya o algo así, mi deporte favorito futbol, vivo con mi mayordomo Wei, ya que mis padres se van a Europa

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, saben lo que menciono el padre de Tsunami me tiene pensativo, que quera decir con elegidos…

Colombia-América del sur

Hola, me llamo Tomoyo Daidoiji, vivo con mi madre Sonomi Daidoiji, tengo 15 años, me caracterizo por ser una persona observadora y tímida… "que fue eso"- pensó ya que se escuchaba un ruidito en la sala y como estaba sola le dio miedo, así que iré a revisar…Pero primero voy a coger una almohada por si algo

-buenas- dijo un señor de estatura alta, con el cabello rubio y ojos color cielo, tan profundos

-¡Aaaaah! Un ladrón- dije yo pegándole con la almohada-vete o Y-llamo a la policía- genial, ese tipo me pone nerviosa, en realidad yo sé que no es un ladrón, pero, no se por qué hice eso

-no tranquila, yo no soy un ladrón, yo solo…- dijo negando con las manos, parece buscar las palabras adecuadas- señorita Daidoiji, necesito hacerle una prueba- dijo lo más calmado posible, parece nervioso…

-¿que?, pero de que estás hablando- dije en realidad no sabía nada, de que prueba esta hablando

-abra la boca y no diga nada

5 minutos de la prueba…

-Muy bien sus resultados son: magia %50, hierberia %100 y ataque %100, la espero en la estación de tren 21 a las 6 am, lleve maleta es un internado, nos vemos- y se fue

Inglaterra-Europa

Estaba en mi patio trasero, practicando, ya que era dueño de clan Hiraguisawa, cuando…

-hola Eriol, como has estado- ese era Tsunami siempre tan animado

-¿bien y que te trae por aquí?- dijo la verdad estoy un poco sorprendido ya que Tsunami casi siempre está con chicas y todo eso

-vas a asistir a Seijo?- dijo con rostro muy serio, demasiado para mi gusto, no malpiensen

-claro, por- dijo yo el relaja su rostro, toma aire y

-¡Genial!, te dijo por que, por que van a ver unas chicas, off rebuenas- lo sabia siempre es lo mismo

-oye, y no me vas a hacer la prueba- dije con tono burloso, ya que él o yo no sabía si iba a pasar

-ha, es cierto-

5 minutos después…

-ya pasasteis- dijo, pero yo quería más que eso, yo quería resultados

-¿y?...-dije

Suspiro pesado- magia %100- amplio mi sonrisa-hierberia %100- sonreí victorioso, ¡Ja! De seguro seré el más poderoso de allá- y ataque %50- ok, está bien

-si, lo sabia soy el más poderoso de allí- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa hasta que

-ni te creas, hay alguien más poderoso que tu- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y yo gruñí

-¿así y quien?- dije desafiante

-una tal… Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya- no me lo creo Amamiya, clan Amamiya, baya, baya, así que la futura heredera

-Hm… háblame de ella Tsunami- dije con una sonrisa maldadosa, esto será demasiado interesante

Notas de autora:

Lose me demore mucho, bueno pero esperen tengo excusas, mi madre se enfermo y no podía escribir ya que también tengo un hermanito, y tenía que cuidar de ellos.

Lose es muy corto el capitulo, lo entiendo, pero, mi madre aun está enferma, y es enserio, está muy grave T.T, la próxima semana subiré el otro más largo, lo prometo

Bey, se despide

Maleja


	3. mi primera carta

Hola aquí tienen el 2 capitulo…

En el capitulo anterior:

-ni te creas, hay alguien más poderoso que tu- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y yo gruñí

-¿así y quien?- dije desafiante

-una tal… Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya- no me lo creo Amamiya, clan Amamiya, baya, baya, así que la futura heredera

-Hm… háblame de ella Tsunami- dije con una sonrisa maldadosa, esto será demasiado interesante

II capitulo

Mi primera carta

Sakura:

No lo creo, no lo creo, hace 5 horas mi madre me ha dicho una cosa súper impactante…

Flash Back:

_Toc-toc- tocaban mi puerta la verdad, mi madre a estado hablando con ese señor como…1 hora, y ni idea de que hablaran, y que tal si se arrepintió, no, eso es imposible, ¿cierto?_

_-hija, no te han rechazado, necesito hablar contigo- dijo mi madre con un tono de ¿suplica?_

_-sí, claro- y así abrí la puerta, ¿pero qué pasa aquí?_

_-hija, ven siéntate en la cama, pero necesito que prometas algo-dijo pareciera que iba a llorar, si ese señor le hizo algo, lo mato, literalmente- no me hizo nada, solo escúchame- _

_Asentí- bueno, mami-_

_Cuando dije eso mi madre puso una sonrisa demasiado amplia, y en los ojos le aparecieron ¿estrellitas?- muy bien Sakura, primero-puso cara seria-van a venir 2 guardianes, a cuidarte, se llaman Yue y Yukito- dijo mi madre, luego relajo el rostro un microsegundo, después la puso si expresión ninguna- hija también, tienes que dominar 4 cartas para la siguiente semana, así que te espero a las 5:00 pm en el patio con una ropa cómoda- y se fue mi madre cerrando la puerta tras si_

Fin del flash back_:_

Ya ven porque estoy así, súper nerviosa, bueno en media hora, estaré hay, si son las 4:30, mejor me arreglo, me puse un leguis negro, con una camiseta de tiras, larga, color rosado, unos tenis rosados y organice mi cabello en una coleta alta con moña rosada, excepto mi capul, ya son las 4:59 y en este momento corro al patio trasero

-muy bien señorita, justo a tiempo, empecemos- me entrego un libro rojo, "parece muy, pero muy antiguo", apenas el libro toco mis manos se desprendió un rayo hacia el cielo, demasiado poderoso, cuando ya todo estuvo normal, vi el libro estaba abierto y ¡¿no había nada?

-pero mama, no hay nada- dije gritando, tanto que creo que se oyó de aquí a 8 cuadras.

-estas en lo correcto Sakura- dijo mi madre con cara de yo sé algo que tu no

-pero, no entiendo nada, madre explícame-dije con tono de voz fría

-Mm… será- dijo poniéndose un dedo cerca de la boca

- ¡Nadeshiko Kinomoto Amamiya explícame de una buena vez!- dije desesperada, mi madre es imposible, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme

-Mm… muy bien Sakura te explicare, estas cartas son especiales, las cartas estas ocultas, tu misión es descubrirlas- dijo, pero como se supone que las descubro

-la persona que logro abrir el libro las podrá descubrir, haciendo las habilidades o elementos, ejemplo: la carta del agua, tienes que hacer agua, como tienes que ingeniártelas, cuando eso pace la carta aparecerá y la podrás utilizar, para eso necesitas un basculo, también aparecerá en tu primera carta- suspiro- es un poco difícil, son en total de cartas 53, se que podrás hacerlo, pero no lo harás sola ya que tus guardianes te dirán el nombre de las cartas, como no están aquí te lo diré, la carrera, esta es tu primera carta, suerte-

-Primero calentare 15 minutos- dije

15 minutos después

-hija, ven acompáñame- dijo calmada, me llevo a mi habitación, lo que vi me dejo impactada

-mi cuarto- susurre, mi cuarto estaba así: toda mi ropa tirada por el piso, mi cama desarmada, mi escritorio también desarmado, mis libros tirados, mis cortinas tiradas, mi tocador y mi maquillaje tirado, en resumen: echo un desastre

-Sakura tu misión es: en menos de 5 minutos necesito todo esto acomodado como estaba, solo utilizas tus manos ok- que quería que – te ayudare con tu primera carta carrera

-madre, es imposible, necesito herramientas, para armar la cama y el escritorio, y no lo puedo hacer en 5 minutos- dije pero que se creía mi madre

-Sakura si quieres dominar esa carta tienes que hacer esto en menos de 5 minutos o no la podrás dominar, entiéndelo hija-

-esta bien, te prometo intentarlo- dije resignada, tenía que dominar esa carta cueste lo que cueste

-empiezas ya- y así empecé, primero ropa la colgué en los cancho lo más rápido que pude, y lo hice, siguiente paso acomodar maquillaje y lo hice, pero tenía que ingeniarme una idea de cómo armar el escritorio y la cama y solo hacerlo con las manos… "vamos piensa"… ¡ya se! rápidamente cogí partes de la cama y empecé a atornillar con mi uña y a martillar con mi puño ya que tengo suficientemente fuerza, hice lo mismo con el escritorio, creo que no lo logre -.-

-¡ya!- grite

-hija lo hicisteis en 20 minutos lo repites otra vez, ya, me llamas cuando lo tengas- y a si se fue mi madre

Suspiro -no me queda más remedio- lo desarme y empecé otra vez

3 horas después

Estoy cansada, demasiado, pero lo hice 5 minutos exactos, pero practicaría otra vez por si algo

-en sus marcas, listos...- no pude terminar por que alguien me interrumpió

-ya- dijeron unas voces a mis espaldas, no le di importancia y empecé, lo hice tan rápido como pude y acabe en 4.52 segundos

-listo- me dije a mi misma

-impresionante- dijeron me voltee y vi a 2 jóvenes de mi misma edad o un año más, el primero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, cabello gris, corto, ojos del mismo color, y el otro cabello gris más oscuro, largo, ojos del mismo color

-hola, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Yukito, y el de el- señalando a su hermano- Yue, somos tus guardianes- dijo

-oh… hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- dije totalmente nerviosa

-veo que estas practicando- dijo Yue

-si, así es, creo que llamare a mi madre- dije dispuesta a caminar a la puerta pero fui interrumpida por Yukito

-no Sakura, a partir de hoy nosotros te entrenaremos…-pero lo interrumpieron por que apareció detrás de mí, mi primera carta estaba brillando en medio de la habitación, me acerque a ella y la tome, dejo de brillar y leí…

-carrera- susurre para mí misma, después de eso me puse tan feliz que empecé por toda la habitación a dar saltitos de alegría hasta que

-no ha terminado, mira- mire donde me señalaba y vi un basculo rosado en la punta tenía una estrella encerrada en un círculo, lo tome y en seguida se convirtió en una llave

-ese es el basculo mágico para activar las cartas, cuando las necesites, solo lánzala hacia arriba y grita su nombre- dijo Yukito y luego me sonrió – como vez, el basculo se convirtió en llave, para convertirse en basculo, tienes que decir un conjuro que dice así: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, busca tu verdadera forma a Sakura quien acepto un pacto contigo, libérate, eso es lo que tienes que decir, guarda tus cartas en el libro y la llave la tienes que llevar donde vayas-

- en ese caso la colgare en mi cuello, como collar- dije sonriendo

-ya es mucho entrenamiento por hoy, ve a dormir- dijo Yue

-está bien- dije entusiasmada "mañana es un nuevo día" (una pequeña interrupción, son las mismas cartas Clow, no cambian, como en la serie, si quieren verlas me lo dicen yo se las envió, tengo toditas, no me falta ni una, en esta historia, yo escribiré como domina todas las cartas, de manera diferente a la de la serie, obvio)

Eriol:

Tsunami es mucho…cálmate piensa algo lindo, vamos piensa algo lindo, aj joder no se me ocurre ni una… idea, se preguntaran que paso pues, después que le digiera que me contara sobre Kinomoto, se negó diciéndome que eso iba contra el protocoló de la escuela y bla bla bla, y al final dijo averígualo por ti mismo y desapareció, que piedra…maldito se las va a ver conmigo

Tomoyo:

No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, como le diré a mi madre que voy a un internado por qué un chico lindo me hizo una pal prueba y la pase, que le iba a decir oh…hola madre te llamaba para decirte que por un año no estaré en la casa por que vino un chico extremadamente guapo y me hizo una tal prueba y tengo que asistir…pensándolo bien es la mejor idea que he tenido, bueno aquí voy

-hola, ¿Quién habla?

- Y-yo Tomoyo…-

-ha, hola hija dime en que te puedo servir

-pues… madre…eh…je- "mala señal vamos muestra confianza"

-dime tomy

-madre es que hice una prueba y pase, voy a estudiar a un internado un año- bien lo dije omitiendo unas partes claro

-que bueno hija, me alegro por ti- dijo

-Que tú que- dije total mente desconcertada desde cuando madre es así

-así como oíste puedes ir-

-gracias madre adiós-

-Adiós hija

Sonomi:

Después de haber colgado

-era tu hija- dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella

-sí, creo que inicio tu plan-

-así es, muy pronto llegara el día elegidos- dijo la voz masculina

-solo espero que esto sea lo mejor- dije para mí misma

Notas de la autora:

Holis espero que les haya gustado mí capitulo, lo hice un poquito más largo que el otro, pero algo es algo, también quiero decirles que cualquier sugerencia, comentario o duda será bien recibida también quiero agradecer y responder a:

Nanitayi-Li: hola, primero quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo y por tomar un tiempo para leer mi loca historia, la verdad a mí también me gustan mucho tus historias…gracias por todo

Sari-Natsuki: gracias Sari por todo tu apoyo y tranquila que lo continuare, gracias y tu también sigue así con tus historias maravillosas

SakuMarhi: hola, la verdad tienes razón primero es mi mama pero decidí siquiera hacer el primer capítulo, pero bueno, gracias por tu preocupación

chabely0996: olis, gracias por preocuparte por mi mami, la verdad ya se mejoro, gracias a Dios, sabes yo también vivo en Colombia y por eso decidí que siquiera aparezca un personaje en este país ya que me parece maravilloso, con respecto al encuentro lo dejare para el otro capítulo… bey hasta la próxima

Anónimos: gracias por brindarme su apoyo y tomar un tiempito para leer y escribir un comentario, los quiero mucho bey

Nombre de anónimos: lokiita-43, Bianny-28, karolina

Bueno eso es todo

Se despide

Maleja…hasta la próxima


	4. dominando cartas un dia antes

Holis perdón la tardanza pero una amiga quería escribir la historia conmigo, se las presento su nombre es catalina, saluda (hola a todos espero que la historia sea de su agrado, los personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a el Clamp, execto algunos claro) bueno nos vemos abajo, Ah! Y les tenemos un invitado especial, ojala les guste mis minis entrevistas

III capitulo

Dominando cartas un día antes

China- Hong Kong

Syaoran:

Era una mañana no tan soleada, era más bien nublado, yo estaba en mi habitación viendo televisión disfrutando de mi último día de descanso ya que entrare al colegio, que pereza, otras veces a estudiar… pero bueno ni modo

-toc-toc- quien tocara la puerta no creo que sea Wei ya que el está haciendo el mercado

-¿Si quién es?- pregunte de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció ¡¿Meiling? que hace aquí

-hola Syaoran- dijo mi prima con una voz agudísima demasiado, para los que no la conocen es mi prima Meiling Li ella es de cabello negro largo, de ojos rojizos, es alta y de cuerpo esbelto

-Meiling pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos- se los explicare mi prima tiene 23 años, ella es modelo por lo tanto ella se fue a Estados Unidos por una carrera de modelaje

- sí, pero me tome un descanso para saludar a mi primito favorito- dijo con una sonrisa

-ah… bueno gracias, creo- dije dudoso yo sé que eso es una escusa para que ella pueda descansar

-primito, a donde vamos hoy- dijo ella la verdad de que hablaba yo pensaba quedarme en casa a descansar, ver películas, hacer aperitivos, y así hasta la noche

-vamos, suena a mucha gente, Meiling, será vas tú- dijo señalándola a ella y ella solamente abre los ojos

-Syaoran no dejaras que vaya sola o si- dijo Meiling bueno no me quedara mas opción pero primero…

- hagamos un trato Meiling- dije recogiendo unas películas que había por el suelo

- ¿cual?- dijo ella con interés

- primero veo la página de la escuela Seijo, chateo un rato con futuros compañeros y luego salimos al parque, ¿Vale?- dije

-está bien, me iré arreglando- dijo y tras si cerró la puerta.

Suspire y prendí mi laptop negra y puse .seijo/est., entre era una página con el fondo color azul, mostraba un chat de la institución, es decir, en ese chat los estudiantes se conectan y hablan con otros, cuando se matriculan en la factura les sale un código y para conectarse en el chat se hunde en un botón "iniciar sesión" escriben su código, contraseña y nombre del usuario y ya

Conectado Syao Li

(Estudiantes conectados -1- )

-Sakurita K-

Mmm… pensé que habrían más estudiantes pero bueno, será que le hablo, tiene una foto de ella con un vestido morado y el cabello suelto, color castaño claro, largo, sus ojos son grandes y color verde esmeralda y tiene un cuerpo delisio…perdón no me salgo del tema, al diablo le hablare

-Syao Li dice:

Hola Sakurita

Japón- Tokio

Sakura:

Hoy me dio la loquera de conectarme por el chat del cole Seijo es mejor tener amigos desde ahorita

Conectada Sakurita K

(Estudiantes conectados -1- )

-Syao Li-

Desde eso se me abre otra ventana y sale

-Syao Li dice:

Hola Sakurita

-Sakurita k Dice:

Hola Syao

-Syao Li dice:

Hola, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, estudiare en el grado 9 y tú?

-Sakurita K dice:

Hola Li, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto o Amamiya la verdad me llaman mas Sakura Amamiya ya que mi padre está muerto T.T pero bueno, yo también entro a ese grado, creo que nos veremos

-Syao Li dice:

¿Amamiya, de casualidad no eres la heredera de ese clan?, y como estas tan segura que nos veremos

-Sakurita K dice:

Primero si yo soy ella, y segundo lo sabrás nos veremos pronto, bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos

-Syao Li dice:

Pero…

Sakurita k se desconecto

Cuando ya apague mi computador, fui al centro comercial a comprar atuendos para mis guardianes

-Yue, Yukito, ¿Qué, hacen?- les dije, estábamos en el centro comercial y en realidad ellos estaban muy extraños

-Sakura, podemos probar algunas cosas de la tienda de deportes- dijo Yue

- pues no sé, creo que no, por-

-entonces…-dijo Yukito en realidad no se dé que hablan, cuando de repente se apagaron todas las luces del centro comercial y se escucho un grito, todos los que estaban ahí presentes se fueron retirando desesperadamente asía la salida

-Yue, Yukito…-dijo, ellos parecían buscando algo pero yo no podía ver nada hasta que Yue con su mano lanzo una llama de fuego hacia el piso, ya que me acuerdo, hoy es el último día de clases y yo apenas ha dominado una carta

-Yue, Yukito, hoy es el último día de clases y no he dominado las 4 cartas apenas llevo una- dije desesperadamente caminando de un lado al otro

-Saku deja de caminar así que vas a ser un hueco en el piso- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Yue se quedaba serio

-Hablando de las cartas, tienes suerte que nosotros seamos gemelos- eh?

-porque lo dices?- pregunte yo, como si eso fuera a servir

-observa- Dijo Yue, él Y Yukito juntaron sus manos, Yue la derecha y Yukito la izquierda, de repente apareció una carta frente a mi decía "gemelos"

-Bien, pues si tengo 2 pero y las otras- pregunte con poco animo

-sígueme- dijo Yukito, llevábamos a una tienda cerrada

-tienes que desaparecer ese candado de acero irrompible- dijo Yue, pero el problema era como lo lograría, me acerque asía el candado y lo tome con la mano izquierda, mis guardianes me veían muy atentos como si esperaran que algo pasara" no lo puedo romper porque es hecho con acero irrompible, aj, que puedo hacer", así dentalmente puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón y pensé" daría todo por superar este reto, no importa como no me rendiré, jamás, como me llamo Sakura Kinomoto" de un momento a otro de mi mano desprendió una luz amarilla la acerque a el candado y rápidamente este se borro " que extraño"

-Muy bien Sakura…- dijo Yukito, delante de mi aparecieron 2 cartas, una de ellas decía "candado" y la otra decía "borrar", excelente, ya domine 4 cartas genial, ahora estoy lista para el instituto, ya que tengo mis cartas que son: carrera, borrar, candado, gemelos, ahora si empieza mi verdadera aventura…

Notas de autora

Holis, tengo tanta rabia, perdón por no hacer este capítulo tan largo, pero adivinen que, se me borro mi capitulo, (ósea este), de 15 páginas T.T, así que no me anime a completarlas otra vez (jajajajaja, si vieran como lloro) ya vasta Cata tu vas en la entrevistas, bueno como decía para la próxima les tendré su primer día de clases, bueno primero voy a ser mi mini entrevistas, que las hago para explicar mejor su punto de vista, y luego contesto comentarios

Mini entrevista

Invitado: Syaoran Li

Hola Syaoran- dije yo a Nuestro invitado especial, que acaba de sentarse al frente de mi amiga Cata y yo al lado de ella, hablando de ella está toda petrificada

-Hola es un gusto estar aquí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-bueno que te parece si empezamos la entrevista- pregunto y el asiente

-bien primero como te fue en el parque con Meiling-

-pues en verdad, re mal, mi prima es insoportable, pobre novio si llega a tener, mira primero llegamos al parque a comer un helado, bueno todo bien por ahora, luego la tuve que acompañar al centro comercial, fue horrible, saber un chico se abure demasiado en esas tiendas de ropa, y para colmo hubo un apagón y adivinen que, grito, y salió corriendo, salimos de allí todos apachurrados, fue horrible- dijo Syaoran con tono de tortura

-bueno, otra pregunta más qué opinas de Sakurita K-

-pues en verdad no hable tanto con ella pero me parece una persona astuta y misteriosa, y para qué pero la chica esta rebuena.

-interesante, bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos otro día-

-bueno Bye, chicas- dijo Syaoran pero cuando iba por mitad de camino

-Espera, Syaoran- dijo mi amiga cata Gritándole- no has contestado mis preguntas- mi amiga tomo aire y digo- te gusta esa tal Sakurita, cuál es tu color preferido, que comida te gusta más, que tipo de chica buscas, te gusta alguna chica por el momento, me das la dirección de la escuela Seijo para irme a estudiar contigo y…- digo mi amiga extremadamente rápido y a Syaoran y a mí, no surgió una gota estilo anime, pero la tuve que callar poniéndole la mano en la boca

-Syaoran es mejor que corras- dije

-lo hare, Bye Male y gracias- dijo y se fue corriendo, apenas suelto a mi amiga ella sale corriendo detrás

-bueno ahora los comentarios- dije gritando

Nanitayi-Li: hola Nanitayi, quería decirte gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad mean dado mucho ánimo, y gracias por tu apoyo, Ah! Y felicitaciones por tus historias…nos leemos Bye

Sari-Natsuki: hola, la verdad no es que no me anime a colocar comentarios sino que cuando yo los voy a colocar se me demora mucho cargando cuando arregle ese problema te envió uno te lo prometo, y aquí tienes tu pov. Syaoran, aunque no pude hacer el pov. Tomoyo y , bueno eso es todo…nos leemos, Bye

chabely0996: hola aquí tienes tu capitulo, gracias por tu comentario que me da inspiración para seguir con esta loca historia, también gracias por tu apoyo en mi historia… nos leemos, Bye

: Holis, aquí está el capitulo que esperabas, la verdad lo iba a ser más largo y eso que ya tenía todo listo, pero le entro un virus al computador y se me borro todo, para el próximo el encuentro de los elegidos ji… nos leemos, Bye

Bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por su apoyo y hasta la próxima…Bye

Se despide

Maleja


	5. ¿un mal comienzo?

Hola hoy por fin es el día que se conocen genial (si vieran me llamo e las 12 del día para que fuera a su casa lo más pronto posible a veces es estresante) oye al menos yo no soy tan perezosa de levantarme a las 12: P, bueno abandonando la pelea de mi amiga perezosa (boba) como decía aquí les tengo el capitulo numero 4 bueno nos vemos abajo con la entrevista (bueno, adiós)

4 capitulo

¿Un mal comienzo?

Japón- Tokio

Sakura:

Después de recolectar las 4 cartas me fui para mi casa a alistar mi maleta ya que es un internado, empaqué todo lo de mi cuarto en una maleta mágica, es decir, esa maleta adsorbe todo lo que está en mi cuarto en un bolso de mano, genial no, luego puse la alarma a las 5:00 am ya que tenía que estar en la estación 21 a las 6:00 am

_estaba en un cuadrilátero de lucha, al frente mío había un chico de mi misma edad, cabello azul oscuro, tenia lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, excelente físico, su rostro tenia rasgos ingleses, bueno al caso, en ese momento suena una campana, el grita: lluvia de relámpagos nivel 1, en eso se forma una nube acercándose hacia mi cayendo mucho relámpagos, me lastimaron y en eso grite : carrera relámpago nivel 1, de ahí corro rápidamente, muy rápidamente al otro extremo pero en el transcurso jure ver dibujado en el piso un relámpago, luego el otro grita: huracán de fuego nivel 1 _

-tintín- sonaba mi despertador a las 2:00 am

-uchs esta cosa ya se baño- dije tirando el estúpido despertador al piso, saben he estado pensando en el sueño que tuve, saben mejor se lo cuento a mi guardianes

Mi levanto de mi cama y voy a la otra habitación que es donde duermen Yue y Yukito, es una habitación bastante amplia, las paredes son color verde oscuro, y pues lo sencillo un televisor en cima de una mesa, un closet y 2 camas

-Yue, Yukito despierten- dije agitando a los dos

-que quieres Sakura- dijo Yue que fue el primero en despertar

-si que necesitas- dijo Yukito frotándose un ojo

-es que tuve un sueño, bastante raro, soñé con un chico- dije haciendo una pausa, Yukito me dio una mirada picara

- no ese tipo de sueños Yuki- dije con un leve tono carmis en las mejillas- soñé con que él decía algo hacia como lluvia de relámpagos nivel 1 o huracán de fuego nivel 1- Yue y Yuki se dieron miradas como dándose a entender algo

-no te preocupes Saku, solo son sueños- dijo Yue

-mmm… ok- dije retirándome

Mientras al otro lado de la habitación

-Yuki por que no le dijisteis- dijo Yue con un semblante muy serio

- por que haci podemos determinar cuánto poder tiene nuestra ama, si es capaz de evadir esa prueba será más fácil dominar las cartas, además se que podrá hacerlo-

Volviendo al tiempo normal de Sakura

-bueno ya no valdrá la pena volver a que darse dormida hacia que…-Hahn-bostezo-mi primer día de escuela bueno adelante-dije para mí misma, después de eso me levante y me fui a bañar, Dios el agua estaba helada, pero bueno, me fui a vestir con el uniforme del cole Seijo que consistía en una camiseta blanca con bordes morados, falta a mitad de muslo morada y unos zapatos colegiales morados, ese era el de diario, bueno después de eso me fui a desayunar y veo que Yue y Yukito están listos para irse, Oh! Por cierto eran las 5:35 am, como el tiempo paso tan rápido

-buenos días- dije en general, es decir para los 3, mi madre, Yue y Yukito

-buenos días Saku- dijo mi madre-lista para irte-dijo con tono triste lo cual yo asentí

-ok, es mejor que vayan o se les hará tarde- después de eso mi madre me abrazo nos despedimos y me dijo que me cuidara mucho, luego se despidió de Yue y Yukito- Cuídense todos- y con eso traspasamos la puerta yéndonos a la estación de tren 21

China- Hong Kong

Syaoran:

Hoy por fin el anhelado día, nótese mi sarcasmo, bueno me levante, me bañe, y me vestí con el uniforme lo cual consistía en camiseta blanca con bordes negros, pantalón negro y zapatos escolares negros, sencillo, pero bueno, me prepare el desayuno a mí y a mi prima Meiling que seguía aquí, luego ella me despidió y me fui a mi destino estación de tren 21

América del sur- Colombia

Tomoyo:

Era el día de entrar al colegio ya tenía todo lo necesario para ir, estaba a punto de salir cuando me entra una llamada

-¿si buenas?-

-hola, ¿mmm Tomoyo?- esa voz será posible

-si con ella habla-

-hola tomy, soy yo Nakuro- Nakuro esta maldita

- eres tu-dije con una voz fría

-así es, sabes no nos hablábamos desde aquella vez-

-Si lo recuerdo-sigo con el mismo tono de voz

-no te pongas así vale-

-como no quieres que me ponga así tu, maldita, tu, sabes no me vuelvas a llamar ok-

-pero… -

- adiós-

Esa maldita aj si vieran lo que me hizo nunca la perdonaría

Flash Back

Estaba yo por la calle 7, cuando vi a mi novio saliendo de un negocio llamado "demostraciones de amor" traía una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, lo iba a saludar cuando veo a Nakuro, mi mejor amiga abrazando a MI novio y dándole un beso en la boca nada inocente déjenme decirles,

-ustedes que hacen- del dije en voz alta y ellos se separaron

-no… es lo que parece- dijo mi supuesto novio

-no sabes algo… no me buscas, me llames y me hables, adiós para siempre, igual para ti Nakuro- dije con una lagrima en la mejilla y me retire, pero pude ver de reojo como mi novio le daba la caja de chocolates y decía –por fin libre, Te amo- y se besaron

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno, pero eso no me arruinara mi primer día, así que este es mi objetivo, buscar una amiga fiel, es decir una verdadera amiga

Inglaterra- Europa

Eriol:

Bueno el día llego, genial, saben mi amigo Tsunami me dijo que habían unas chicas sobre todo 2 me dijo que no me iba a dar más detalles que juzgar y la verdad estoy súper nervioso, bueno creo que es hora de irme, haci que a la estación 21

Narrador general (ósea yo, malejiita)

Los estudiantes llegaron de diferentes países, pero los más abundantes son los de Inglaterra de 600 personas, Japón 1000 personas, Hong Kong 500 personas y Colombia 1000 personas y obviamente de otros países pero muy pocas, pero se preguntaran como caben todas esas personas en el tren pues simple a unas personas las citaron en la estación de tren a diferentes horas, lo más extraño es que solo a las 6:00 am citaron a de Japón 3 personas, de Hong Kong 1 persona, de Inglaterra 1 persona, de Colombia 1 persona, de Italia 1 persona

Los estudiantes llegaron justo al mismo tiempo a la estación de tren primero el tren llago a Japón donde las 3 personas abordaron, 2 de ellos eran hombres y una era mujer, los 2 hombres tomaron asiento en las sillas del lado izquierdo, y la mujer en una silla del lado derecho, después de eso el tren llego a Colombia, pero dirán como se supone que llego tan rápido simple, volando hagan de cuenta un avión pero a triple velocidad, bueno cuando llegaron a Colombia se subió una persona, una mujer, miro a la otro mujer que estaba sentada sola y dijo

-puedo sentarme contigo- (N.A: saben me canse de escribir una mujer mira a otra mujer, así que apartar de ahora las llamare por su nombre) dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa cálida y una armoniosa voz

-claro- dijo Sakura, ella se hizo a un lado y el dejo sentar en la ventanilla

-Hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoiji- le dijo a Sakura mientras Tomoyo extendía su mano

-Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Sakura estrechando su mano, en eso el tren a terriza en Italia y se sube un chico pero como Sakura estaba tan emocionada charlando no se dio cuenta de quién era

-eh… Kinomoto- fue interrumpida por Sakura

-dime Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa cálida

- está bien tu dime Tomoyo- en eso Tomoyo se da cuenta que hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que se cayó donde estaba su ahora amiga

-pero que- alcanzo a decir Sakura

-lo siento en verdad es que me tropecé lo siento no te vi- dijo un chico _chino_como de su edad piel trigueña, ojos color chocolate, cejas abundantes, labios carnosos,

-está bien, no importa- dijo Sakura, Syaoran al notar que no se había levantado este se para rápidamente y Syaoran mira directamente y le da una muy mala mirada al chico de cabellos azulados y lentes

- bien ya llegamos- dijo el conductor

Notas de la autora: buajajajajaja, soy mala, sabe dejare el capitulo hasta ahí porque ya vi que estoy escribiendo más de lo que normalmente escribo y a mí me encanta dejar misterio, jajaja bueno ahora la entrevista

Invitada especial

Sakura Kinomoto

-hola Saku como has estado- dije invitando a pasar a Sakura, mientras que mi amiga la ve con recelo

-bien gracias y ustedes- dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de mi amiga, grave error

- bien…- me interrumpió mi amiga

- mal porque esta…- dijo pero le interrumpí justo a tiempo

-oye Cata así seas muy amiga mía y todo me haces el favor y respetas a Saku- dije con tono amenazador

-pero de que hablas ella no está haciendo nada malo- dijo Saku con total inocencia

-bueno dejemos eso atrás, cuéntanos que tal la primera impresión de las personas eh, sabes a lo que me refiero-

- pues bien, tengo el presentimiento que Tomoyo y yo seremos grandes amigas, con respecto al chico que se me cayó encima me parece muy guapo, es que es tan lindo, y sabes pude notar a un chico de mis sueños hay en ese autobús-

-bueno Saku hoy solo te haremos una pregunta, pero fue muy agradable estar aquí con trigo-

-ok, yo también la pase agradable hasta la próxima- dijo Sakura parándose de la silla pero una mano la detuvo

-puedo tolerar que digas lo de Tomoyo y lo del chico ese de tu sueños, pero jamás, escúchame bien jamás, vuelvas a acercarte a mi Syaoran me o istes, jamás- dijo Cata intentando estrangular a Sakura, yo reaccione a eso y me le avente a Cata tumbándola en el suelo

-Saku corre- dije y ella salió rapidísimo por la puerta

-Hahn- suspiro- sabes Cata si no te comportas tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-

-así como cuales, te reto- dije yo la alce, la lleve a la silla, cogí una cuerda la amarre y le tape la boca un cinta

-que decías- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa- bueno no importa a los comentarios-

Sari-Natsuki: bueno con respecto a lo de Sakura y Syaoran quería que ella fuera así con el por qué quiero que la primera impresión de Syaoran acerca de Sakura sea demasiado diferente, y la parte de la entrevista jajaja, si claro sobre todo coordinar ideas, si nos hubieras visto ese día no estuvieras diciendo lo mismo bueno creo que eso es todo, por cierto gracias por los comentarios y tu apoyo, hasta la próxima

Nanitayi-Li: bueno aquí tienes ya se conocieron solo que lo hice por partes pero bueno un saludo y gracias por todo hasta la próxima.

rebeca26: hola gracias por tu comentario, la verdad en esta historia mi parece que tendría que ser la madre quien viviera porque es como la que le da más apoyo, es decir, lo entenderás en futuros capítulos, bueno nos leemos, Bye

Camiila25: hola, gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario en realidad me dan fuerzas para seguir con esta historia, Bye

Bueno estoy es todo por ahora se despide

Maleja

:D


	6. ¡¿tecnicas!

Holis aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de escuela Seijo ataque magia y hierberia (hola, los personajes no nos pertenecen si no al grupo Clamp execto algunos) bueno con esta intervención de cata nos vemos abajo en la entrevista, Ah! Una cosa les describiré a los personajes nuevos

Juan pablo de América- Colombia: cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos café claros, abdomen muscular pero no tanto, cejas delgadas, labios carnosos y un poco grandes.

Ryu Taxsuchit de panamá- panamá: ojos color violeta pequeños, cuerpo musculoso pero no tanto, cabello color rojizo.

Kerberos Akisuki de Francia- parís: cabello color miel, ojos color amarillo, cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado

María Alejandra Rivera de América- Colombia: cabello color negro largo lacio, ojos color café oscuro, cuerpo esbelto

Catalina Acosta de América- Colombia:

Cabello negro largo un poco ondulado, ojos color café mazo menos claro mazo menos oscuro, cuerpo esbelto

Nakuro Clow de África- Egipto:

Cabello morado oscuro largo, ojos morados oscuros, cuerpo esbelto

Perdón por la descripción tan pobre pero el resto a la imaginación, ha por cierto no han notado los nombres: María Alejandra y Catalina que creen nos incluimos hay, pero no confundan, no somos las mismas, somos diferentes pero con los mismos nombres, es decir, ellas son los personajes y nosotras somos las autoras somos muy diferentes ok

(N.A.M) = notas de autora Maleja

(n.a.C) = notas de autora Cata

En el capitulo anterior:

-Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Sakura estrechando su mano, en eso el tren a terriza en Italia y se sube un chico pero como Sakura estaba tan emocionada charlando no se dio cuenta de quién era

-eh… Kinomoto- fue interrumpida por Sakura

-dime Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa cálida

- está bien tu dime Tomoyo- en eso Tomoyo se da cuenta que hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que se cayó donde estaba su ahora amiga

-pero que- alcanzo a decir Sakura

-lo siento en verdad es que me tropecé lo siento no te vi- dijo un chico _chino _como de su edad piel trigueña, ojos color chocolate, cejas abundantes, labios carnosos,

-está bien, no importa- dijo Sakura, Syaoran al notar que no se había levantado este se para rápidamente y Syaoran mira directamente y le da una muy mala mirada al chico de cabellos azulados y lentes

- bien ya llegamos- dijo el conductor

Capitulo 5

¡¿Técnicas?

Sakura K:

Cuando nos bajamos del autobús pude ver que éramos los últimos en llegar, pero no lo puedo creer este lugar es idéntico al de mis sueños (N.A.M: es el mismo lugar que describí en el primer capítulo, pero de todas maneras lo describiré) era un lugar hermoso, tenía un camino de rocas y alrededor flores de diferentes colores y especies, desde donde estaba se podía admirar unos enormes edificios, parecían dormitorios, que como lo sé, porque estaban todas las ventanas abiertas y se veían camas y armarios de ropa, voltee y mire una piscina con trampolines, seguí y vi salones extraños estaban divididos por 3 grupos, el primer grupo eran como 20 salones así: era en forma de triangulo amarillo, la puerta era triangular zapote, era un lugar completamente vacío y tenía un titulo que decía magia , en otro grupo como de 15 salones eran color rojo en forma de circulo tenía también un letrero que decía ataque, puerta rosada circular, y otro grupo de salones como 30, eran en forma de rectangular exagerado, color verde, puerta verde opaco, tenía un letrero que decía hierberia…

-es hermoso ¿no lo crees?- dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia mi lado

-si, es precioso, vamos- dije guiando a mi amiga a el salón comunal, este lugar es abierto y muy amplio como para 100.000 personas, hacia el centro estaba una tarima media

-buenos días estudiantes- dijo el director de la escuela encima de la tarima, el es viejo, de cabello corto color blanco y es gordito, ahora que me doy cuenta todo el alumnado estaba ahí, solo faltábamos nosotros, ¡que pena!

-los invito a sentarse- dijo el director y así lo hicimos, luego empezó a hablar de las normas y bla bla bla

-pis, Sakura – dijo Tomoyo ya que se sentó al lado mío- pon atención que ya van a empezar a nombrar los grados

-grado superior 9

Catalina Acosta de América- Colombia (XD)

Eriol Hirawizawa de Europa- Inglaterra

Juan pablo Rivera de América- Colombia

Kerberos Akisuki de Francia- parís

María Alejandra Rivera de América- Colombia

Nakuro Clow de África- Egipto

Ryu Taxsuchit de panamá- panamá

Sakura Kinomoto de Japón- Tokio

Syaoran Li de China- Hong Kong

Tomoyo Daidoiji de América- Colombia

Tsunami Seijo de Estados Unidos- América

Rebeca Mimaya de Estados Unidos-América

-Esos son los nombre del grado 9- dijo el director –los estudiantes del grado 9 tendrán un pequeño descanso pero cuando suene el timbre todos van a venir para medir sus capacidades y definir para que salón se van Ataque, magia o hierberia, claro que si tienen potencial para todos se les asignan todos pero su capacidad debe ser de 50% para adelante- y hace los del grado noveno nos fuimos a recorrer el lugar, Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos a tras de la piscina y notamos que había en campo de arboles de cerezo y robles y para rematar hay una fuente en medio de todo con banquitas blancas alrededor de la fuente, este lugar es mágico

-Rinnnnn- sonó el timbre

- Wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?- le pregunte a Tomy

- así es, Sakura- dijo Tomy

-dime-

-es mejor volver, espero que nos toque juntas-

-yo igual Tomy- dije y con ese último comentario nos dirigimos al salón, ya no había nadie, solo estábamos 10 chicos, pero no faltan 2 bueno da igual, cerca de la tarima había un cuadrilátero de pelea, ¡pero es idéntico a mi sueño!

-chicos, como ven aquí, es donde se van a enfrentar, así que pónganse estos uniformes, calientan un poco y yo eligiere las parejas, primero vamos con ataque- dijo el director dejando los uniformes con sus respectivos nombres, estos consistían para las mujeres una blusa de tiras blanca, ala derecha de esta un símbolo que era un circulo color rojo y en la parte trasera de la blusa estaba el nombre de cada uno, también era una sudadera pegada al cuerpo color negro con rayas a los costados rojas y unos tenis blancos, y para los hombre era lo mismo solo que la sudadera no era pegada.

- muy bien la primera pareja será Kerberos Akisuki de Francia- parís y Syaoran Li de China- Hong Kong- todos aplaudieron y se fueron a sentar alrededor del cuadrilátero, los elegidos como primera pareja subieron

-quiero que den todo de ustedes en esta pelea que durara 30 segundos- dijo y sonó el ring de inicio, Li se le acerca a Kerberos y le intenta dar una patada en el estomago pero este la esquiva y le toma el pie pero Li salta con el otro y le golpea la cabeza y cae en un solo pie, Kerberos le intenta dar un puñetazo pero Li le coge la mano y se la dobla haciendo una llave, lo hace caer al suelo y -ring- se acaba el raund Li Syaoran ya se gano la camiseta de Ataque, se la daría a Akisuki pero el solo saco el 15%

Muy bien la siente pareja es: Tomoyo Daidoiji de América- Colombia y Catalina Acosta de América- Colombia, ellas como son mujeres lo harán con espadas de bambú - dijo el presidente, Acosta fue la primera en atacar pero Tomoyo huso su espada velozmente y contra ataco dejando descubierto su abdomen, acosta aprovecho esto y le pego en su abdomen sacándole todo el aire, pero Tomoyo no se quedo atrás y le pego en la rodillo con la espada haciéndola caer al suelo ring- las 2 estuvieron bien hace que las 2 están en ataque

-la siguiente pareja será: Juan pablo Rivera de América- Colombia y Ryu Taxsuchit de panamá- panamá, empiecen ya- y así empezaron (N.A.M: nos vamos a saltar la pelea de ellos ya que digamos que nos concentraremos en la pelea de los protagonistas)

-muy bien ganador Juan Pablo, lo siento Ryu pero no podemos asignarte el ataque-

- siguiente pareja será: María Alejandra Rivera de América – Colombia y Nakuro Clow de África – Egipto- y hace subieron las 2, empezaron a pelear, Rivera le pego una patada en el estomago a Akisuki, pero Akisuki le iba a pegar una patada voladora pero Rivera dio un paso hacia el lado y Akisuki callo al lado de Rivera totalmente vencida- Ring-

-muy bien, Alejandra se gano la camiseta de ataque- dijo el director

-la siguiente pareja será un hombre y una mujer pelearan solo ataque: Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hirawizawa- termino de hablar el director y se escullaban murmullos de pobrecita, espero que no se golpee tanto, se suave con ella, claro refiriéndose a mí, Sakura pero vamos a ver cuando termine a quien le dicen eso

- después de esta pelea seguirá hierberia- dijo el director –ring- Eriol fue el primero en comenzar le iba a dar una patada voladora pero Sakura fácilmente cogió su pie y sin moverse lo tiro hasta la otra esquina, Eriol no desistió y le iba a dar un rodillazo pero Sakura dio media vuelta, Sakura libero su mano y le pego en el estomago- Ring- todos estaban sorprendidos Sakura estaba sin ningún rasguño y Eriol estaba como si acabara de pelear con 10 hombre él solo

-muy bien Kinomoto, Eriol, se han ganado la camiseta- dijo el director sorprendido-ahora diríjanse a la próxima sala hay estarán sus uniformes de hierberia, por cierto tendrán que hacer una pócima pasare en 2 minutos para valorarlo-dijo el director marchándose, nos dirigimos a el salón de al lado y vimos que era como un laboratorio con tubos de ensayo y todo, nos ubicamos con una pareja yo obviamente me senté con Tomoyo y en pesamos a trabajar lastimosamente no sé cómo hacer una vendita posición mágica, pero algo se me ocurrirá

-mmm…Saku tu tampoco sabes que hacer verdad-me pregunto Tomy

-no ni idea- dije, pero claro, mi mami practica todo clase de pociones y un día cogí un libro que tenía mi mami en la estantería e hice dos pociones una de flotar y otra de … no me acuerdo

-Tomy, como sabrás mi mami es la líder del clan Amamiya- ella asintió- pues digamos que un día cogí un libro de ella de pociones e hice dos-

-cuales son- pregunto tomy

- mira tú puedes usar la de flotar y yo la otra-ella asintió

-gracias Saku- dijo ella sacando un lapicero

-Tiempo- dijo el director entrando, yo me quede petrificada al ver que nosotras no hicimos nada, pensé en la decepción de mi madre al saber que no estaba en todas ya que ella me dijo con la mirada tu puedes, seque lo lograras y en medio de todo eso grite

-the letter from the time that I have not mastered but please help me on this occasion and in all other to the rest of my life- (N. A. M: traducción: carta del tiempo se que no te he dominado pero por favor ayúdame en esta ocasión y en todas las demás hasta el resto de mi vida) en eso se paralizo el tiempo todos se quedaron como estatuas excepto Tomy, Hirawizawa, Li y yo

-que paso- dijo Tomy asustada

-Que importa te diré rápido la poción- dije, ella asintió, y los otros 2 que no habían terminado se pusieron a trabajar- son 3 cosas y una frase: un pelo de gato negro, una pelusa de alfombra y un ojo de águila, la frase: con estos símbolos de mala suerte, bienvenida y visión te invoco, a ti poder de flotar- dije y me dispuse a hacer la mía, primero cogí una piedra del pantano de trol, una hoja del rio milagroso y una gota de agua pura

- con estos elementos de relación agua, te invoco a ti, o gran Poder- dije no sé ni a que me refería pero bueno

-Time- dije y el tiempo siguió normal nadie se dio cuenta y en mi mano apareció la carta del tiempo ¡genial!

-a ver que tenemos por aquí- dijo el director acercándose según tuve entendido las que por ahora tienen la camiseta de hierberia son Li, Hirawizawa, Rivera, Acosta y ya, por cierto el uniforme de hierberia es blusa para las mujeres con un escudo de rectángulo verde y una sudadera negra y para los chicos igual solo que era camiseta.

- primero empezare con esta- dijo señalando el frasco de Tomy, se lo tomo y floto, Uf menos mal porque no estaba 100% segura

- muy bien, ahora tu- dijo se tomo mi frasco y desapareció

-muy bien las 2 tienen la camiseta- dijo todavía invisible

-returns to normal status-(traducción: vuelve a tu estado normal)- y así volvió el director a ser visible -muy bien señorita, sigamos a la que más me gusta magia, volvamos al cuarto de inicio-dijo y todos lo seguimos, los uniformes eran una sudadera azul, una blusa con escudo de triangulo color amarillo y para los chicos igual

-muy bien van a pasar las mismas parejas en el mismo orden- dijo el director haciendo un ademan para que pasara la primer pareja que era Li y Akisuki

-la batalla durara 1:00 m- dijo el director mientras ellos se acomodaban en sus posiciones- peleen- hace empezaron…

Syaoran Li:

Me estaba enfrentando a las difíciles pruebas de la academia, he ganado 2 camisetas voy por la 3

-peleen- dijo el director

-viento sagrado nivel 1- dije usando mi súper técnica del viento en eso un remolino le da 5 vueltas a Akisuki

-cascada magistral de flechas nivel 3- dijo y en eso se crea una cascada y unos 5 ángeles con arcos dándome flechas

-gran muralla- dije y del suelo salió una torre de ladrillos plateados protegiéndome

-muy bien, tiempo, los 2 pasaron-dijo el director, invitando a la siguiente pareja a pasar que eran Daidoiji y Acosta

Tomoyo Daidoiji:

-peleen ya- dijo el director

-espinales de rosas nivel 1- dijo Acosta y en eso apareció rodeándome un campo de rosas con espinas muy filudas

-escalibur nivel 1- dije y en eso apareció una espada frente a mí cortando todas las rosas

-terremoto nivel 2- dijo Acosta y en eso el suelo se está partiendo frente a mí

- nube flotadora nivel 3- dije y apareció una nube debajo de mí que me hizo flotar

- tiempo- dijo el presidente luego pasaron Juan pablo Rivera y Ryu Taxsuchit pero no hicieron nada en el minuto

-bueno se nota que no sabían que hacer, siguiente pareja- dijo y es eso pasaron María Alejandra Rivera y Nakuro Clow

-Peleen- dijo el presidente

-dragón de fuego nivel 3- dijo Rivera, apareció un dragón del suelo echándole fuego a Clow pero Clow no se defendió

- lo siento no tengo nada- dijo Clow

- muy bien entonces gana Rivera- dijo el presidente y pasaron Sakura y Hirawizawa

Sakura Kinomoto:

Oh no sigue mi turno, no sé que hacer, aunque peleare con mis cartas

-peleen- dijo el director

-lluvia de relámpagos nivel 1- dijo Hirawizawa, apareció una nube viniendo hacia mí con relámpagos cayendo de ella, pero antes que pudiera llegar a mi todo en mi entorno se desvaneció y ante mi apareció mis guardianes

-Sakura tienes que recordar- dijo Yue

-Recordar que- pregunte yo

-recordar tu pasado- dijo Yukito

-de que hablan –dije yo

- de darás cuenta, vamos tu puedes vencer a Eriol confía en ti- dijo Yue y atreves de ese comentario todo en mi entorno volvió a ser normal ¿pero que hago?, ¡ya se!

-carrera relámpago nivel 1- de ahí corro rápidamente, muy rápidamente al otro extremo pero en el transcurso jure ver dibujado en el piso un relámpago

-huracán de fuego nivel 1- dijo Hirawizawa, y ahí me acorde de mi anterior sueño, aparece un remolino con demasiado fuego

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dije para mí misma y una luz me envolvió en realidad no tengo ni idea porque dije eso pero me dio una idea

-agujero negro nivel 1- dije y en mi mano aparecí un agujero negro absorbiendo el remolino y luego

-gemelos triples nivel 1- dije y en eso apareció 3 parejas de gemelos con trajes verdes peleando con Hirawizawa

- tiempo- dijo el presidente

-ganan los 2, muy bien ahora asignare habitaciones

Notas de autoras:

Hola que tal lo se me demore pero decidí hacer este capítulo en poco más largo, bueno sin más a la entrevista, si consultan el siguiente capítulo descubrirán

-el verdadero pasado de Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol

-abra una advertencia

-y descubrirán quienes son compañeros de habitación y apartamento…

**Invitado especial**

**Tsunami Seijo**

-hola ven siéntate- dije yo maleja desde mi silla mientras mi amiga estaba frente al portátil

-gracias-dijo Tsunami sentándose al frente de las 2

-muy bien empecemos-dije y mi amiga en eso sierra el portátil y pone los codos en la mesa

-está bien- dijo Tsunami

-por que no te apareciste en la prueba de definición de categorías- dije yo y Tsunami pone cara sonriente

-estuve por ahí haciendo cositas con Rebeca- dijo Tsunami y mi amiga lo mira mal

-mmm… ya entiendo, oye y a que te referías en anteriores capítulos con que "hay 2 chicas muy buenas"- dije imitando su voz

-me refería a Kinomoto y a Daidoiji, es que están re buenas, y además no son las únicas- dijo guiñando el ojo a cata y a mí, yo por mi parte me sonroje y Cata se puso roja de la ira

-Así pues nosotras no somos tus juguetes para tratarnos así, a nosotras nos respetas me oíste- dijo Cata poniéndose de pie y Tsunami puso cara sonriente

- y que si no- dijo Tsunami en eso Cata coge una trofeo de campeonato de baile salsa que yo me he ganado y empieza a perseguir a Tsunami por todo el estudio

-eso Cata dale duro en la cabeza, pero no me dañes el trofeo- dije uniéndome a cata, hasta que Tsunami huyo pero Cata lo siguió

-bueno toda entrevista hasta ahora termina así pero ahora es por rabia y no por amor, que extraña es mi amiga, bueno los comentarios- dije

Nanitayi-Li: hola gracias por tu comentario, la verdad te prometo que el otro capítulo se van a conocer mejor, diría yo que mucho mejor bueno Bye.

Kamiira: hola gracias por tu comentario, me parece grandioso que te encante nuestro finc, bueno aquí está el capitulo y nos leemos luego Bye.

Sari-Natsuki: hola, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad el momento de el bus entre Sakura y Syaoran lo hice porque quería avergonzar a los 2 y a la vez que se conozcan aunque no alcance a poner eso jajaja, y creo que todo el mundo sabe quien va a ser el novio de Tomy si no saben pues tendrán que averiguarlo bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos, Bye.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia será bien recibida y contestada, bueno hasta la próxima Bye

Nos despedimos

Cata y Male

:D :p


	7. diciendo la verdad, Yue y Yukito

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo, perdonen por el otro capítulo creo que me demore demasiado y por eso este lo hago ahora además de que estoy preparando una danza de india y necesito concentrarme, bueno nos vemos abajo con la entrevista.

En el capitulo anterior:

-peleen- dijo el director

-lluvia de relámpagos nivel 1- dijo Hirawizawa, apareció una nube viniendo hacia mí con relámpagos cayendo de ella, pero antes que pudiera llegar a mi todo en mi entorno se desvaneció y ante mi apareció mis guardianes

-Sakura tienes que recordar- dijo Yue

-Recordar que- pregunte yo

-recordar tu pasado- dijo Yukito

-de que hablan –dije yo

- de darás cuenta, vamos tu puedes vencer a Eriol confía en ti- dijo Yue y atreves de ese comentario todo en mi entorno volvió a ser normal ¿pero qué hago?, ¡ya se!

-carrera relámpago nivel 1- de ahí corro rápidamente, muy rápidamente al otro extremo pero en el transcurso jure ver dibujado en el piso un relámpago

-huracán de fuego nivel 1- dijo Hirawizawa, y ahí me acorde de mi anterior sueño, aparece un remolino con demasiado fuego

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dije para mí misma y una luz me envolvió en realidad no tengo ni idea porque dije eso pero me dio una idea

-agujero negro nivel 1- dije y en mi mano aparecí un agujero negro absorbiendo el remolino y luego

-gemelos triples nivel 1- dije y en eso apareció 3 parejas de gemelos con trajes verdes peleando con Hirawizawa

- tiempo- dijo el presidente

-ganan los 2, muy bien ahora asignare habitaciones

Diciendo la verdad

-Muy bien como ya todos saben este internado tienen dormitorios pero lo que no saben es que asignamos apartamentos, es decir, a cualquier grupo le asignamos un apartamento que consiste en 2 habitaciones, 2 baños, 1 cocina y sala comedor. Ahora que ya aclare, armare los grupos.

-El primer grupo será:

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo Daidoiji

Eriol Hirawizawa

Syaoran Li

Kerberos Akisuki

María Alejandra Rivera.

-Ese va hacer el primer grupo ustedes tendrán el apartamento 531, torre A, 4 piso, a cada uno se le entregara la llave. Ahora el segundo grupo.

Nakuro Clow

Ryu Taxsuchit

Catalina Acosta

Tsunami Seijo

Juan Pablo Rivera

Rebeca Mimaya

A ustedes les tocara el apartamento 123, torre M, 1 piso. Ok pueden retirarse, este día lo tendrán libre y en la tarde pegaremos sus horarios en la cartelera o se les pasara un sobre en su apartamento, bueno eso es todo que descansen.

Sakura:

Y así todos se fueron a su apartamento, el primer grupo se fueron todos con todos, Tomoyo y yo adelante, nos seguían los 4 chicos mas, cuando llegaron, nos detuvieron en la puerta, en realidad el apartamento es muy bonito, cuando entramos lo primero que vimos fue el comedor de madera pintada de café oscuro al igual que las sillas, con un ventilador colgando del techo, luego vimos la sala, consistía en un 2 muebles triples, es decir, que se pueden sentar 3 personas color blanco, con hermosos cojines negros, un televisor pantalla plana colgando de la pared y un Dvd , cruzando la puerta lateral vimos la cocina, consistía en una nevera plateada, una estufa con horno de 4 encendedores , alacena color café oscuro, lavaplatos y listo, obviamente la nevera y la alacena estaba completamente llenas, seguimos y vimos que habían 2 cuartos uno un poco mas chiquito que el otro, el más chiquito estaba pintado de color rosado y el otro de color blanco por lo cual optamos que el más grande sea para los chicos y el mas chiquito para las niñas.

-¿Saku y tu equipaje?- Dijo mi amiga Tomy dejando todas sus maletas igual que Rivera en el suelo de nuestra habitación, los chicos que estaban en el marco de la puerta observaron bien y se dieron cuenta que yo solo tenía un bolso de mano.

-aquí esta Tomy- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, los chicos , Tomy y Rivera me miraron desconcertados- ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunte dispuesta a abrir mi bolso de mano.

-pues porque yo creí que las chicas se traían toda la habitación si pudieran- dijo Taxsuchit, sonreí por ese comentario la verdad si me había traído toda la habitación.

-pues, responderé su pregunta asiendo esto- dije pero antes de abrirlo decidí decirles que se alegaran de la puerta por precaución.

-pero primero todos un paso atrás, tu Tomy y rivera salgan de la habitación con los otros si no quieren salir lastimados- dije y así lo hicieron todos y abrí mi bolso de mano en ese instante todas mis maletas, cosas y artefactos salieron disparados de el bolso de mano dando por total que se acumulara por todo el piso maletas de mis pertenencias.

-¿eso es todo o te falta algo?- dijo sarcásticamente Hirawizawa y yo recordé que mi portátil estaba donde Yue y Yukito por cierto no oí que los llamaran mmm esto es muy extraño.

-saben creo que me falta algo, mis amigos me tienen un portátil- dije obviamente no les iba a decir que eran mis guardianes y tampoco les iba a decir que tengo cartas mágicas, ahora que recuerdo Yue me tendrá que explicar por qué supe todas esas técnicas tan repentinamente.

-Saku, pero antes de que te vayas por fis ayúdame a organizar este cuarto no puedo sola- dijo Tomy con ojos de cachorrito, y como resistirse a eso, pero tenía prisa ya que estaba preocupada, y se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Está bien, pero retrocedan y no entren y se interpongan en mi camino, es decir, no se muevan ni un centímetro- dije y todos asintieron después de eso me puse en la puerta, tome mi celular y puse cronometro, cuando lo active empezó a armar la habitación pidiendo todo en su lugar.

-listo- dije prendiendo el cronometro- 11 seg., mi nuevo record, ¡genial!- dije saltando de un lado a otro y como era de esperarse todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-bueno me voy-dije en forma de despedida.

Tomoyo:

Genial, después de las pruebas, descubrí que había quedado en todas con mi nueva amiga, la verdad no me esperaba que el director nos pusiera apartamento para 3 mujeres y 3 hombres es ilógico.

Bueno hablando de otra cosa mi amiga me sorprendió muchísimo cuando estaba peleando con Hirawizawa ya que ella me dijo que no sabía qué hacer, pero bueno, también me sorprendió que armara toda nuestra habitación en tan solo 11 segundos, mi amiga es increíble.

Yukito:

Lo sabía, no nos dejaran ingresar a estudiar ya que nosotros ya pasamos por eso, ahora nos toca para cuidar a Sakura dar clases de guardianes en el otro lado del campus, después de que nos digieran eso llame a Yue y empezamos a hablar cerca de el salón comunal.

-Yue tenemos que decirles la verdad a los elegidos y los amigos de ellos- dije y Yue me volteo a mirar-el suspiro-

-tienes razón vamos al apartamento de Saku, lo bueno es que todos están allá- dijo y emprendieron camino al apartamento de su ama, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Sakura caminar, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-Sakura- grite y al parecer ella me escucho

-hola, los estaba buscando- dijo regalándonos una sonrisa

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar contigo y tus otros compañeros de habitación y por favor llama a Catalina Acosta - dije sin rodeos.

-está bien vamos- dijo y nos guio al apartamento, entramos no sin antes llamar a Acosta, ella bajo y nos dispusimos a ir al apartamento y pude ver que todos estaban haciendo la comida.

-hola Saku por fin llegas y traes invitados- dijo una chica de cabello ondulado violeta, ojos amatistas y un excelente cuerpo, ¡no malpiensen! Claro debe de ser la elegida y una de la guardiana de la hierberia.

Syaoran:

Después de que Kinomoto se despidiera recordé que ella y yo ya habíamos hablado antes por aquel chat, ¡Ja! Quien lo hubiera imaginado, bueno después que ella salió nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a hacer el almuerzo y concluimos: yo hare el arroz mixto, Daidoiji hará el consomé, Hirawizawa hará la ensalada de frutas, Rivera hará la lasaña, Akisuki hará el jugo de lulo, y Sakura cuando vuelva hará el pastel de cubierta de chocolate, cuando llegaron Sakura y 3 personas más.

-buenas tardes, yo me llamo Yukito y el es Yue somos gemelos y les tenemos que hablar algo súper importante- si claro que tenía que ser más importante que Sakura me haga mi pastel de chocolate yo quiero mi postre.

-ah!, hola yo me llamo Catalina Acosta-dijo una de las "invitadas".

-bueno nos los pueden decir después del almuerzo, Sakura serás la encargada de hacer el pastel de chocolate- dije y vi que asintieron, más le vale a Sakura de hacer el pastel bien rico o si no la ahogo con la almohada cuando duerma, perdón pero soy muy exagerado con mi pastel, Sakura me miro con cara de asombro.

-Li, ¿porque no la llamas Kinomoto?- dijo Hirawizawa.

-por que Sakura me dijo que no la llamara Kinomoto un día en el chat del colegio-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sakura pareció recordarlo y también sonrió.

-Ah! Con que eres tu Syaoran, si, si es cierto- dijo eso ultimo para los demás.

-bueno a trabajar- dije y hace los 6 trabajamos en lo que nos tocaba mientras que Acosta le ayudaba a Rivera y los gemelos a Sakura y luego terminamos almorzamos todos y nos sentamos en la mini sala acepto que Rivera y Acosta se sentaron en el suelo, Yue se sentó en el lugar de Rivera y Yukito se quedo parado.

-muy bien ahora si están todos los elegidos, empecemos- todos no miramos con cara de ¿cómo que elegidos?

-empecemos con la historia de la elegida y guardiana del equilibrio Sakura-acto seguido de que hablara todos miramos donde estaba Sakura y ella estaba sorprendida- Sakura, tu naciste en Japón-Asia cuando naciste tus padres Nadeshiko y Fujitaka y tu hermano mayor Toya Kinomoto se pusieron muy felices pasaron 4 años y llegaron unos señores de esta academia les hicieron las pruebas y predijeron que tu serias la que protegiera a la academia Seijo con otros 6 chicos, específicamente la de el equilibrio, es decir, la más importante y la de mas poder, después de eso te entrenaron con ustedes 6 y llegaron hasta el grado 8, en eso llego un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow el intento destruir al mundo, es decir, intento destruir la academia Seijo pero ustedes la protegieron con éxito, lo malo es que quedaron muy débiles Clow no se rindió y te iba a llevar a ti Sakura, pero tu hermano intervino y se lo llevaron a el Clow no contento intento llevarte otra vez, pero justo a tiempo tu padre se entero y sele trasporto a la academia y hizo todo lo que pudo para que no te llevaran te escondió pero a él se lo llevaron, pero antes que se fuera les borro la memoria a ustedes por eso no recuerdan nada y también por eso es que se te ocurrió esas técnicas, ah! Se me olvidaba otra cosa tu basculo esta trasformado, es decir, tu basculo esta mas evolucionado que tus cartas cuando Clow borro tu memoria las cartas se esparcieron y tu basculo igual las cartas que tienes ahora las tendrás que transformar para obtener más poder de ellas y también algunas que recuperes te saldrán rosadas y con el signo de la estrella de tu basculo porque esa ya las has transformado a los 12 años antes que te desasieran tus recuerdos - termino Yukito todos sorprendidos, pero Sakura sonrió.

-es decir, que mi padre y mi hermano no están muertos- dijo Sakura.

-no, no lo están solos los tiene Clow encerrados, con respecto a ustedes les diré que tienen que ver con todo esto, María Alejandra tu eres la segunda más poderosa ya que tienes 100% de magia, 100% de ataque y 90% de hierberia, tu eres la elegida de la magia, Eriol Hirawizawa tu eres el 3 más poderoso y tienes 100% de magia, 100% de hierberia y 50% de ataque, tu eres el elegido de la hierberia, Tomoyo Daidoiji tu eres la 4 más poderosa tú tienes 100% de ataque, 100 de hierberia y 50 % de magia y eres la elegida de la hierberia, Catalina Acosta tu eres la 5 más poderosa tú tienes 100% de magia, 100% de hierberia y 49% de ataque y eres la elegida de la magia, Syaoran Li tu eres el 6 más poderoso tú tienes 100% de magia, 100% de ataque y 20% de hierberia tu eres el elegido del ataque y por ultimo Kerberos Akisuki tú tienes 100% ataque, 100 magia y 10% hierberia tu eres el elegido del ataque listo ustedes protegerán la escuela Seijo del mago Clow, el buscara su venganza…- dijo esta vez Yue, todos quedamos en Show

-obviamente hay mas pero eso lo irán descubriendo poco a poco bueno disfruten de su misión y el resto de su día- dijeron Yue y Yukito y se fueron, en eso mandan un sobre debajo del suelo.

-yo iré- dijo Rivera fue, abrió el sobre y se quedo como estatua.

-Maleja que pasa- dijo Acosta ¿maleja?, Ah! por maría y Alejandra, que genial apodo.

-miren esto, se los leeré- dijo.

-Queridos elegidos y guardianes:

El día se acerca cada día mas, muy pronto derramare su sangre por todo el colegio y destruiré este horrible mundo, ojala les vaya fatal y elegidos no les falta algo muy importante, buajajajajaja nos vemos pronto adiós.- dijo rivera.

-Y está escrito con sangre- dijo Rivera tirándolo y efectivamente estaba escrito con sangre, en eso pasaron otro sobre debajo de la puerta.

-esta vez yo no voy- dijo Rivera

-está bien yo voy –dije resignado, lo destape todos estaban muy atentos y eran los horarios

-son los horarios a todos nos toca en la misma aula a la misma hora, igual tu Acosta- dije ya que hay venia escrito el horario de ella

-bueno gracias, yo me voy ya que es muy tarde, si no se han dado cuenta son las 10:00pm así que adiós-dijo y se fue, Wow pero que rápido pasa el tiempo

-bueno yo igual me voy a dormir hay que madrugar- dijo Sakura y las otras chicas asintieron –ok vamos- dijo rivera y se fueron ellas a dormir

-deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dije y ellos me siguieron a nuestra habitación, pero sentía que con esta prevé historia era el comienzo de amistades y de esta historia

Mientras en otro lado de la academia:

-deslizaste el sobre en la puerta de los elegidos-dijo un hombre de espaldas

-si mi amo tal y como lo pidió- dijo una mujer de cabello morado

-muy bien elegidos el día se acerca mas y mas- dijo el hombre.

Notas de autora: hola espero que les haya gustado la historia y por cierto gracias por sus sugerencias, y perdónenme si en algunos lados hay errores pero es que no los alcance a corregir, bueno ahora si la entrevista.

**Entrevista**

**Invitado especial**

**Hombre misterioso del final**

-buenas noches señor- dije al señor que estaba de espaldas y mi amiga estaba detrás de mi parece que tenía miedo

-buenas noches señoritas, que necesitan- dijo el señor con voz ronca, en este momento estábamos en su casa la del señor que estaba a oscuras

-pues hacerle unas preguntas- con el no dijo nada seguí- ¿es usted el que escribió esa advertencia?

-no, no fui yo fue la señora de cabellos morados la que lo hizo por mí, pero yo si le dicte el contenido, por cierto la sangre con que la escribió fue sangre de humano- dijo eso ultimo en susurro pero lo cual mi amiga y yo lo escuchamos perfectamente

-ahhhhh, este señor no va a asesinar y nos va a comer , y con nuestra sangre escribirá notas y cartas, ahhh- grito mi amiga corriendo a todos lados y yo estaba en Show cuando sentí que mi amiga me cogía del brazo y arrancábamos a correr rumbo al mio

-vez te dije Male, que esto era una mala idea, te lo dije- dijo mi amiga

Mientras que en el edificio del hombre

-jajajajaja, las asustamos muy bien, eh- dijo el hombre

- pues si- dijo una señora apareciendo de la nada

-pero eso ultimo si fue verdad- dijo el hombre poniéndose serio- ojala se hubieran quedado 5 minutos mas y no las hubiéramos comido, jajajajaja- dijo el hombre riéndose

-muy buena idea amo- dijo la señora

-no pero enserio esas chicas no tienen nada de poderes o eso es lo que capte, aunque que tal que los hubieran escondido, bueno tal caso nos concentremos en los elegidos.

Mientras tanto en el mio

Bueno a los comentarios-dije siendo apachurrada por los señores que habían en el bus.

- Nanitayi-Li: hola gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra mucho que te guste bueno nos leemos Bye.

Sari-Natsuki: hola gracias por tu comentario y claro que no es inoportuno y gracias por tu recomendación lo pondremos en práctica y lo de la relación con Saku y Syao y Tomy y Eriol pues digamos que lo dejare para futuros capítulos ya que en este tenía que aclarar el pasado de Saku, bueno nos leemos Bye.

chabely0996: hola gracias por tu comentario, como le dije a Sari-Natsuki lo dejare `para futuros capítulos ya que necesitaba explicar el pasado de Saku, Ah! Y me pone muy feliz que disfrutes de las entrevistas, bueno nos leemos luego Bye.

Lalalore: hola gracias por tu sugerencia la verdad es que necesito aclara ciertas cosas de la historia por eso lo hago para que entiendan mejor la historia ya que es un poco difícil, pero claro que dejo unas cosas para el final, cierta sorpresita, ah! y si yo se que Tomoeda es un pueblo inventado por las Clamp pero si existiera me gustaría visitarlo, pero gracias por la aclaración, adiós y gracias por todo.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica será bien recibido y respondido

Se despide maleja y cata

Hasta la próxima

Bye =D y =P


	8. un dia lleno de bromas

Hola aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo espero les guste, yo se que no escribo súper Wow, pero se hace lo que se puede, además es mi pasión escribir historias de esta maravillosa serie.

En este capítulo verán un poco de Sxs, TxE y la otra pareja futura la descubrirán, un pista Kero es MIO.

Un día de escuela lleno de bromas, venganzas y sorpresas

Sakura:

Anoche Cuando le dijimos a los chicos que íbamos a dormir en realidad no lo hicimos nos pusimos a…

Flash Back

_Cuando estuvimos seguras que los chicos se habían ibo a dormir, salimos de nuestra habitación y obtuve la carta de atravesar, ¡genial! Y lo mejor, estaba transformada en carta Sakura son tan bonitas, bueno, luego la use y saben que, mis guardianes tenían razón las cartas Sakura son mucho más poderosas que las cartas normales y tuve que explicarles a ellas los de las cartas, bueno al caso, la use y atravesamos todo el campus esta llegar a una tienda o supermercado hay sacamos 3 paquetes de rellenos de plumas, un bote de pegante y maquillaje después pusimos el dinero en la mesa y nos fuimos, atravesamos la puerta de los chicos y le untamos el pegante, le echamos las plumas encima y les echamos maquillaje, Tomy se encargo de Hirawizawa, Maleja se encargo de Akisuki y yo de Li, le tomamos fotos y fuimos a nuestra habitación._

_-oye, Rivera-dijo tomy- ¿podemos llamarte Alejandra o María?, ya que compartiremos habitación y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas- _

_- claro, pero no me llamen así llámenme Maleja, ¿también les puedo llamar por su nombre?- dijo Maleja_

_-claro- dijimos al mismo tiempo después de eso nos dormimos_

_Fin del flash back_

-oye Saku vámonos que se van a despertar y no nos conviene- dijo Maleja la verdad nos levantamos a las 3:00 am y en este momento son las 4:00 am nos vamos a ir a hacer cualquier cosa porque yo creo que si estamos aquí cuando ellos se despierten, nos asesinaran.

-Ok, vamos- dije y así nos fuimos las 3

Syaoran:

Cuando el reloj dio las 5:00 am nos levantamos ya que teníamos escuela a las 6:00am, pero gran sorpresa cuando nos levantamos vimos que estábamos maquillados y teníamos pegados plumas en el cuerpo

-jajajajajajaja- se rio Akisuki – deberían verse como están, jajaja- dijo Akisuki entre risas

-como si tu no estuvieras bastante gracioso- dije la verdad era que él era el más maquillado y lleno de plumas que todos, esto es obra de la población femenina.

-es verdad, la que te hizo eso a ti Akisuki es toda una experta en bromas, te dejo como toda una señorita, jajaja- dijo Hirawizawa

-oh! Por favor llámeme Kero- dijo Akisuki imitando la voz de una mujer

-jajaja, claro, jajajajaja- dijo Hirawizawa entre risa y de repente se puso serio- no vuelvas a hablar así, enserio das miedo-

-oigan se podrían calmar, hay que planear nuestra venganza- dije y todos me pusieron atención

-¿y que estas planeando?- dijo Akisuki

-toda vía no tengo ni idea- dije y a ellos les cayó una gota estilo anime

-¡Oh no!, llegamos tarde- dijo Hirawizawa y Akisuki y yo fijamos nuestra vista en el reloj, eran las 5:55 am y después de eso salimos a correr hacia el salón de magia, grave error

Maleja:

Oh! Que genial es esta escuela, enserio es súper, cuando le hicimos la broma a los chicos me hice amiga de mis 2 compañeras de habitación Tomy y Saku son tan buenas y además me reencontré con mi amiga de la infancia Cata a demás soy una elegida, ¡que genial!

Cuando salimos de el apartamento nos dirigimos a recorrer el campus, Saku y Tomy me llevaron atrás de la piscina y vi en hermoso bosque de arboles de cerezo y en el centro una bancas blancas con una fuente en medio, ¡que hermoso!

-y dime Male que donde vienes- dijo Saku y yo desperté de mis pensamientos

-yo vengo de América- Colombia y ¿tu?- dije

-de Japón- Tokio - dijo Saku y ella no pareció comprender algo pero luego sacudió la cabeza

-Wow! Enserio yo también vengo de allá- me dijo Tomy

- Que coincidencia, yo vengo de Santiago de Cali- dije con total orgullo de mi país hermoso

- yo no, yo vengo de Popayán- dijo- pero quedan cerca, oye sabes bailar Salsa- dijo

- claro que caleño no sabe bailar yo aprendí desde pequeña- dije y note que Saku solo nos escuchaba entonces decidí cambiar el tema

-oigan, ya deberíamos irnos ya será hora de regresar a clases- dije y ellas asintieron y nos fuimos sin percatarnos de que una sombra extraña nos observo todo el tiempo.

-Según nuestro horario nos toca magia- dijo Tomy

-claro que no, nos toca hierberia- dijo Saku

-claro que no, nos toca ataque- dije

-saben revisemos el horario- dijo Tomy y saco un papel- lunes:

Magia…6:00 am a 10:00am

Ataque….3:00pm a 7:00pm

Entrenamiento elegidos:….8:00pm a 11:00pm

-no puede ser- dijo Saku-bueno toca magia andando- dijo y todas llegamos al salón donde estaba una profesora, ella tenía cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos color negro, pestañas abundantes, estaba vestida con una blusa de tiras gruesas blanca, unos leguis blanco con un saco naranja amarrado a la cintura, una cachucha naranja con blanco, unos tenis blancos y un silbato colgando del cuello, Oh! Por cierto nosotros estábamos vestidos con un pantalón jean, un tenis y la camiseta de magia.

-Buenos días chicas- nos saludos la profesora, su voz era suave y aguda pero no tanto

-buenos días profesora- dijimos, un momento ella es… ¡¿mi madre que hace aquí?

Me iba a acercar a ella cuando suena el timbre

-ringgggggggg- sonó el timbre, bueno que más da lo intentare cuando se acabe la clase

Tomoyo:

Estos días en el colegio ansiado espectaculares, bueno volviendo a las clases cuando sonó el timbre Saku, Male, Acosta y yo nos sentamos en el suelo

-muy bien estudiantes, yo soy su profesora de magia, debo decir que soy muy escrita, yo me llamo Olga Lucia Rivera- después de eso vi como Male se estremecía, un momento María Alejandra Rivera y Olga Lucia Rivera… no puede ser ella es su hija, además el increíble parecido

En eso llegan unos alumnos corriendo al aula, un momento ellos son…

-jajajajaja- me reí y así mis amigas miraron detalladamente y notaron que aquellos que estaban en la puerta llenos de maquillaje y plumas eran LI, Hirawizawa y Akisuki -jajaja

-jajajajaja- se rieron las 2 conmigo luego después siguió Acosta y luego todo el salón que debo decir son 9 personas y luego se rio la profesora, ellos quedaron confusos cuando la profesora en medio de risas chaquea los dedos y aparece en trente de ellos un espejo, ellos se miran y abren los ojos, luego se sonrojaron.

-bueno chicos tomen asiento-dijo la profesora controlándose para no tratar de reventar de risa otra vez.

Sakura:

Después de que vi entrar a los chicos y sentarse vi que nos miraban con una mirada nada bonita, así que pensé usar una carta o si no, nos asesinaran, apareció ante mí la carta del movimiento, en verdad apareció en mi bolsillo la mire por encimita y vi que estaba también trasformada en carta Sakura, saben ya cuando quiero que aparezcan las cartas lo hacen sin practica ni nada, le preguntare a mis guardianes, pero primero.

-disculpe profe, puedo ir un momento a lavarme las manos- dije ojala que me crea

-claro pero te quiero aquí en 1 minuto- dije y cuando Salí me aparte un poco del salón

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella busca tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto este pacto contigo, libérate- dije y hace se libero mi llave en basculo rosado

-movimiento, te invoco a ti para que muevas toda pluma de mis amigos- dije y apareció un escudo chiquito con alas y fue directo al salón

-borrar, borra todo el maquillaje de mis amigos- dije y apareció una mujer de blanco y negro, en sus manos tenía un pedazo de tela blanco, ella fue directo al salón cuando las 2 cumplieron con su misión volvieron a hacer cartas y el basculo lo convertí en llave y así entre al salón.

-bueno empezando con la clases de hoy veremos teoría y en la siguiente clase aremos práctica, la próxima clases clasificaremos los grupos en los que pertenecen -

9:59 am

-ring- sonó el timbre que lastima estaba tan interesante la clase

-chicos recuerden hacer su tarea- dijo la profe y con eso Male se despidió de Acosta y se fue con nosotras al apartamento, cuando íbamos a dar el primer paso en el apartamento aparecieron ante nosotras 3 figuras masculinas de brazos cruzados

-¿como les fue chicas, se divirtieron mucho con su bromita?- dijo Hirawizawa

-pues la verdad, si- dijo Rivera y yo estaba que la descuartizaba, enserio con esto nos ganaríamos muchos problemas

- a si, pues las acabaremos tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero las acabaremos- dijo Akisuki amenazadoramente

-no les tenemos miedo- dijo Tomy dando un paso adelante

-enserio- dijo Li con mirada superior, tomy trago saliva y retrocedió un paso, y con esta última acción entraron al apartamento

-chicas no les crean, solo nos están metiendo miedo- dije no muy segura, teníamos miedo, un poco pero si ellos nos hacen algo nosotros aremos el dobles, si ellos hacen el doble nosotros haremos el tiple y hace sucesivamente.

Luego de esa mini discusión con amenaza, preferimos comprar la comida en la tienda del colegio o hacerla nosotras mismas, después de almorzar nos dirigimos a la clase de ataque por menuda sorpresa la que nos llevamos al ver que 3 figuras masculinas nos observaban en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hola chicas perdonemos por el comportamiento, pero estábamos muy enojados- dijo Li

-espero, que sigamos igual que estábamos antes o mejor- dijo Hirawizawa

-así es, venga, sellemos nuestro pacto con un abrazo- dijo Akisuki, nosotras extrañas de tal comportamiento les damos un abrazo a cada uno sin notar algo que ellos pegan en nuestras espaldas.

Kerberos:

Jajajajaja, no puedo creer que hayan caído tan fácilmente, jajajajaja, verán les contare, después de la bromita que nos hicieron ellas, nos queríamos vengar así que les pagamos papeles y les escribimos peguemos en el trasero o me echo gases por la noche o ronco y echo baba cuando duermo, cosas así, jajajajaja, en cerio las chicas son tan fáciles de engañar.

-vamos chicos, se nos hará tarde- dije, y empezamos a caminar, cuando siento que alguien se cae encima mio y quedamos a pocos centímetros de nuestros labios, pero esa chica es…, un momento es Rivera!

Maleja

Cuando nos dimos el abrazo, Saku, Tomy y yo nos dirigimos a la clases de ataque, pero nos llamo la atención que todos se nos quedaran viendo, tomándonos fotos y riéndose, me atrase un poco y pude notar que Tomy y Saku tenían algo pegado en sus camisetas.

-chicas por favor deténganse un momento, creo que tiene algo pegado- dije ellas se miraron una a la otra por detrás me voltearon y yo también tenía uno, todas nos intentamos arrancar eso , Saku a mí, yo a Tomy y tomy a Saku, pero eso no quería despegar cuando se despego todas caímos a diferentes lugares, yo caí encima de alguien que no puedo distinguir muy bien-

-Lo siento, pero mis compañeros nos hicieron una broma y…un momento tu eres…¡Akisuki como se te ocurre pegarnos esto en la espalda!- dije totalmente furiosa

-y como se les ocurre a ustedes pegarnos plumas y pintarnos maquillaje, ni que fuéramos niñitas- dijo…

-¡como así que niñitas!- grite, en realidad estaba toda despelucada y furiosa, mucho

-porque lo son-

-no lo somos-

-que si-

-¡que no!

-que si- no nos dimos cuenta pero nuestras caras estaban a centímetros, pero que pasó aquí, Akisuki dio un paso, me cogió por los codos y me ¡beso!

-pero que haces – le dije en forma de reclamo

-yo…lo siento- bajo la cabeza y se marcho

Syaoran:

Después de hacerle la bromita a la población femenina, andábamos todos en grupo, cuando siento que Akisuki le cae alguien encima, voltee a ver pero no los vi ya que a mí también me caía alguien

-lo siento, lo siento muchísimo- dijo, baya pero que sorpresa es Saku

- no te preocupes no paso nada- dije

- no te lastimaste-

-no estoy bien- como yo llevada cuadernos de apuntes, ella me ayudo a recogerlos solo faltaba uno, pero los 2 lo cogimos al tiempo juntando nuestras manos leves segundos, por un momento me olvide de las venganzas, me sentí bien, me causo una sensación de felicidad, pero todo acabo cuando ella quito su mano.

-oigan ya que estamos todos juntos por que no vamos a la clases en grupo- sugirió Hirawizawa

-me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Saku

-chicos si nos les molesta yo me voy aparte- dijo rivera sonrojada

-si yo igual- dijo kero, me sospecho que paso algo entre ellos, ya que ellos son los mas imperativos

-muy bien vamos- dijo Daidoiji

-ustedes elegidos no irán a ningún lado-dijo una voz desconocida, era grave y hablaba con un tono malvado, de pronto aparece una sombra delante de nosotros

-disculpen mis modales, yo soy Clow Reed, mago más poderoso – dijo el misterioso señor saliendo de su escondite, el era un señor de cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel trigueña y tenía grandes lentes, vestía una bata negra con estrellas amarillas y un basculo azul.

-disculpa pero necesitamos llegar a la clase- dije y nos dispusimos a irnos cuando hablo

-oh1, muy bien entonces esta amiguita se quedara conmigo-apareció delante de nosotros Acosta

-cata, amiga te ayudaremos- dijo rivera

-ten cuidado él es muy poderoso-dijo Cata, rivera se disponía a pelear con el ¡sola!

-dragón de fuego nivel 3-dijo rivera y en eso apareció un dragón saliendo de la tierra echando llamas

-espejismo- dijo Reed, en eso sale una ilusión de haber ganado pero cuando Rivera se dispone a ir a rescatar a Acosta, Reed la despierta de la ilusión y la atrapa, luego un pájaro gigante negro coge a Reed y a las 2 chicas y se las lleva cuando nos disponíamos a avisarle a alguien, notamos que el pájaro se devolvió y atrapo a Sakura y a Daidoiji ahora había que salvarlas solo nosotros 3…

Notas de autora:

Hola, ¿como han estado?, yo bien, bueno este capítulo no vimos de Ext. Lo siento, pero les prometo que lo verán en el próximo capítulo, como los hombres no hacían casi nada les dedicare el próximo capitulo a Syao, Eriol y Kero, muy bien ahora la entrevista

**Entrevista**

**Invitado especial Kerberos**

-hola kero, toma asiento- dijo Cata, invitando a Kero a sentarse en la silla de al frente, oh! Se veía tan apuesto

-cierra la boca que se está entrando las moscas y por favor Male no inundes la pieza con tu baba- me dijo cata en susurro,

-¡oye!- dije y ella me saco la lengua

-bueno empecemos con tu entrevista- dijo mi amiga, que raro principalmente la seria soy yo y la loca es ella, jajaja

-muy bien, ¿Por qué besaste a maleja?- dijo mi amiga, yo lo miraba embobada y él me miraba raro a mí.

-no se instinto, oye no pude evitar notarlo pero tú no eres Rivera- dijo y yo me puse nerviosa

-no claro que no-mentí, y el asintió extraño

-pero, ¿Qué sentiste cuando la besaste?- dijo mi amiga guiñándome el ojo

-no lo sé, es un sentimiento extraño, nunca lo había sentido antes –dijo y me volvió a preguntar- segura que no eres ella

-ya te dije que no- en realidad no me gusta mentirle.

-claro, claro te creo- dijo y me debido una sonrisa yo me quede embobada y el miro su reloj

-oh por dios llego tarde, nos vemos- dijo y luego se fue

-chicos yo responderé los comentarios esta vez porque Male se quedo en show,- dijo cata mientras Male miraba embobada a una punto inexistente

Nanitayi-Li: hola, gracias por todo, Nanitayi-Li espero que te allá gustado el capitulo y nos leemos luego

chabely0996: hola, aquí tienes un poco de Sxs y te prometo que el próximo capítulo será mas de Sxs, bueno nos leemos Bye.

Morita-21: hola morita, gracias en verdad me fue muy bien en la danza, gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos luego Bye

Bueno eso es todo se despide

Cata y Male

=D y =P


End file.
